This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Structural Genomics Consortium (SGC) is a not-for-profit organization that aims to determine the three dimensional structures of proteins of medical relevance, and place them in the public domain without restriction. The SGC operates out of the Universities of Oxford and Toronto and Karolinska Institutet, Stockholm. The SGC works on structures of proteins from its Target List of ~2,000 proteins, which comprises human proteins associated with diseases such as cancer, diabetes, inflammation, and genetic diseases, as well as proteins from human parasites such as those that cause malaria. The SGC Toronto is currently operating at a pace of 80 structures per year (6-7 structues per month). About 40% of our structures require synchrotron data collection. The Macromolecular Crystallography Research Resource (PXRR) provides state-of-the art synchrotron facilities and support at the National Synchrotron Light Source. The SGC requires frequent access to NSLS in order to produce high quality structural data.